Welcome to Sugar Island: The Triad Emerges!
Welcome to Sugar Island: The Triad Emerges! By stranglehold13 ''SETTING: ''Somewhere in Mariejois World Government Agent: '''Recently, a Marine base was attacked and a prisoner freed. The pirates who perpetrated this attack managed to escape and have entered the Grand Line. We cannot allow a crime such as this to go unpunished. If we do, then the entire World Government looks weak. We are entrusting the three of you with fixing this problem. Hunt down and eliminate...the Outlaw Pirates! '''Shadowy Figure: '''It shall be done. ''SETTING:' ''Off the Coast of Sugar Island '''Kiryu: '''Captain. The log pose is pointing us towards that island up ahead. '''Josie Young: '''Any Marines? '''Kiryu: '''No. It looks deserted. '''Josie Young:' Good, hopefully we can finally take a rest. Mongo! Put us down on that beach. Mongo: 'Right! ''Mongo pulls the ship up to the island and weighs anchor. The crew steps off. 'Marshal Quinn: '''It's beautiful! ''Sarcastically 'Holiday: '''Could you be serious just once? '''Marshal Quinn: '''Nope. '''Holiday: '''Why do I even bother asking? '''Josie Beck: '''Calm down Holiday. There's no sense in being serious all the time. '''Denton Priest: '''You know I've been in this crew for a couple weeks now, and all you three seem to do is argue. '''Beck, Quinn, & Holiday: '''Shutup! ''Unison 'Denton Priest: '''Oh, something that you all agree upon. Finally! '''Josie Young: '''All of you shutup. We don't know how long it'll take the log pose to pick up our new headin', but I sure as hell am not spendin' it listenin' to you guys argue like a bunch of kids. '''Kiryu: '''Captain's right. We should explore the island. '''Marshal Quinn: '''Oooooo! I love exploring! ''Sarcastically 'Holiday: '''Ugh. '''Josie Beck: '''Hehehehehe. '''Josie Young: '''Mongo. Priest. You two stay here and guard the ship. We'll be back. '''Mongo: '''You can count on us. '''Denton Priest: '''Oh yeah, you guys have fun. I'll just stay here and...guard the ship? ''Young, Beck, Kiryu, Quinn, and Holiday wander off into the rainforest. 'Josie Beck: '''This place is pretty quiet for a rainforest. '''Holiday: '''I agree. It's really kind of creepy. ''Uneasy 'Marshal Quinn: '''Speaking of creepy, there's a skeleton over here. '''Holiday: '''Whaaat! '''Josie Beck: '''He's right. Skeleton. Plain as day. '''Josie Young: '''Don't worry. These bones are almost dust and the clothes are especially old. Whatever killed this guy...it's long gone now. '''Kiryu: '''There's another one over there. This island must've been the location of some kind of battle. '''Distant Voice: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ''Turning around to the direction of the scream. '''Holiday: '''What the HELL was that! '''Marshal Quinn: '''I don't know, but this island is really startin' to FREAK ME OUT! '''Josie Young: ''Pause The ship! ''The crew rushes through the forest and back to their ship, breaking through the treeline. A tall, sweaty man sits on the bannister of their ship. Behind him, Mongo lies in a heap, barely breathing. Denton Priest is unconscious and glued to the ship's mast. Josie Young: 'Who in the hell are you and what have you done to my crew! '''Maximilliano: '''I am the man who is going to end your life. ''Wicked Smile Crosses His Face 'Kiryu: '''Behind us! ''Behind the crew, a long shadow and tall, bald man lunge out of the trees, while the sweaty man charges at them from the front. Kiryu draws his Flash Blade and performs a spinning slash, releasing a huge flash of light. The crew uses this to quickly move out of the way and place themselves between their ship and their enemies. 'Josie Beck: '''Looks like we won't be able to rest after all Bro! '''Josie Young: '''Looks that way. ''Angrily The crew prepares to face off against their assailants. '''To Be Continued... Category:Stories